Fireworks
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Just a one-shot about the fourth of July at camp! Slightly AU, Percy and Annabeth aren't together yet, Thalia quit the hunt and Nico is their age. Also contains my OCs Seph and James. Despite what the characters say this is a Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico and Frazel story! So Read and enjoy :D


**Alright, I thought that I would do something special for the fourth, I hope you like it :)**

**This is AU Percy and Annabeth were never together, after TLO, they became best friends… like the awkward kind that like each other Thalia quite the hunt like a month before. Nico was aged a few years, that way he would fit in with his friends better.**

**Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, JamesxSeph, Frazel, and Thalico.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO… too bad, it would have been fun.**

**Percy:**

Percy, Jason, James, Frank, and Nico, were sitting in the Poseidon cabin on the fourth of July. They were talking about random things, not bringing up the subject that might be the most important: who were they going to bring to the fireworks. That was until Percy saw his sister, Seph walk in and James started grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, Perce," she said, going over to her bed, and rummaging through her belongings, "um, I do believe that Annabeth was looking for you. Frank, I thought that you were going for a walk with Hazel… that was what she told me anyway. Jason weren't you…." She trailed off and glared at all of them. "Almost all of you are standing a girl up… might I ask why?"

"No, you may not," James informed her.

"Shut it, Tempest," she snapped, turning to face him, I do believe that you are the only person with an excuse to be in here and not with a friend… though I do suggest that you leave." She turned on the rest of them, something must have dawned on her, because she said, "Look, if you are trying to gather up the courage to ask them to the fireworks, standing them up, is not the first place to start."

"Oh, and you would know how?" James challenged.

"Because," Seph snapped looking at him, "I have been stood up before, it doesn't feel very good."

Percy looked at James and saw that he looked angry, but Percy had a feeling that the anger wasn't directed at his sister.

"Alright," Seph said, "leave, or I will show you what I have been teaching Ally." Almost as if it had been summoned, a wrinkly dog trotted over to her master's side, she was a pretty brown color, with bronze eyes, that you couldn't see past all the excess skin that she had on her face.

"Oh, yeah," James said standing up, "what have you been teaching that thing?"

Ally growled at him and stood closer to Seph. "Good girl," Seph patted her head and said, "Just go!"

Percy, not really wanting to know what she had taught her dog, walked out of the cabin, and out onto the cabin's area. Where was Annabeth?

Just then he caught a glimpse of curly blonde hair, moving toward the docs.

**Jason:**

He walked out of the cabin, that small dog was so weird looking that he was slightly freaked out; he heard that she was good friends with Percy's hellhound.

He thought for a minuet… he and Piper weren't doing anything in particular, but he just had no idea what do with her, what would be a good way to ask her to the fireworks? He wasn't good with this kind of stuff, so he had no idea what he was supposed to do. The last thing that he was going to do would be ask the Aphrodite cabin, Piper wasn't like that. Jason knew that he should probably come out and ask her, but he really had no idea if that was a good idea, maybe if he asked one of her friends… maybe Thalia, she was his sister after all, she would help him!

He walked over to the Zeus cabin, hoping that she would be there, but all he found was James, on a bed his eyes closed. As soon as Jason came into the cabin, he groaned. "Hey man, have you seen Thalia?"

A voice behind him spoke up, "What about me?"

Jason spun around and saw Thalia standing there, a regular bow in her hand, since she was no longer a hunter; she was stuck with no silver. "I need your help."

She looked at him for a minute, and then her eyes moved to James. "You know it seems like you both do."

James sat up and looked at her, "Help Jason, I on the other hand, am beyond help." With that he walked out of the door.

"I'll talk to him later, you on the other hand… what can I do for you?"

"Well, you're good friends with Piper, right?"

Thalia's eyes widened and she broke out in a grin, "About time, little brother! Well, what are you waiting for, ask her to the fireworks!"

"You see," Jason said, "that is my problem… I really don't know how."

Thalia looked at him with pity for a moment, before she said, "Jason, you are _hopeless_, you know Piper the best out of everyone at this entire camp! You know that she isn't into the whole fancy outgoing attempts to win her over! You have already managed to get her to like you, walk up to her, take her for a walk on the beach, when you two are alone, just you ask her there!"

"I forgot about one thing, what if someone asked her first?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Jase, I know for a fact that she has no date, we were just talking… she mentioned it."

Jason nodded and smiled, "Thanks," he spun around, and went to look for Piper.

**Frank:**

He raced down on the path that would take him to the forest, they were supposed to go walking and he had chickened out, he hoped that Hazel was still there, and if she was, that she wasn't too mad at him. Once he got to the hill, and looked down at the spot that they had agreed on meeting, he saw with some relief that she was waiting for him. He jogged over to her, trying to ignore his heart which was racing three times faster than it should have been.

"Hey Frank," Hazel said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "What took you so long?"

"I got held up," he lied.

"Well, you wanna go for a walk, or what?" she asked him.

He nodded, and took off with her right beside him.

They took a sunny path through the trees; the monsters wouldn't normally come to that part, so they were relatively safe at the moment. "Frank, you said that you wanted to ask me a question," Hazel informed him.

"Uh, yeah," Frank started off, he was kind of nervous… okay, he was really nervous, but there was really no backing out at the moment, "I was wondering… you know those fireworks that they are having tonight?"

Hazel nodded, and looked up at him, "What about them?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had a date."

She shook her head and said, "No, but there is someone that I want to ask me, but I don't know if he will."

Franks heart dropped a hundred feet off a cliff. "Oh," he said quietly.

"He is tall and really buff, he is a complete klutz, but he is also really cute and is at the moment a very blind idiot."

Frank looked over at her… if he didn't know any better, he would have said that she was describing him… but why would she.

"Have you figured out who I'm talking about yet?" Hazel inquired.

"No," Frank said dully.

"In that case," I will give you one more hint, "he is the sweetest, and the greatest guy in the world, and if Frank Zhang doesn't ask me to the fireworks in the next two seconds, I just might scream."

Frank looked at her with wide eyes and then smiled, before saying, "Hazel do you wanna go to the fireworks with me?"

Hazel smiled, "Gods Frank, I thought that you would never ask me!" With that said she leaned over and kissed him. It was his first kiss with the girl of his dreams; he honestly didn't think that life could get any better.

**Nico:**

He felt a little resentful of Seph kicking him out of the cabin, but he guessed that he couldn't blame her, all of them seriously needed to man up… including him. I mean, he seriously liked the daughter of Zeus, and he still hadn't managed to get up enough nerve to ask her. She had only been out of the Hunters for like a month, so he wasn't used to her being able to like guys. He walked over to the Zeus cabin, determined to ask her, even if it meant getting down on his knees and begging.

When he got to her cabin, the door opened and James stalked out of it a few seconds later Jason came out as well, as soon as Jason came out, he was followed by the girl that he had been looking for.

"James," she called, "James, you idiot, come back here!"

Nico looked at her with raised eyebrows; she sighed and sat down on her step. "What can I help you with Di Angelo; it seems that I'm going to be doing relationship problems all day, James seems to be my biggest problem at the moment though."

He thought back to the cabin, and decided that she was right, James was pretty much screwed, and if she was trying to help him, then she was in trouble as well.

"Well, what about you? Have any relationship problems that you have to fix up for yourself?"

She shook her head, "You know sometimes I'm wistful, but then I look at the way that some of the relationships are around this camp, and it wipes the feeling right from my mind."

He sighed, "You wistful now?"

She nodded, "With the fireworks coming up, I can't help but be, I mean, you know I'm not girly or a romantic sap, but it would be nice, you know?"

Nico nodded, "Actually that was the reason why I came over here."

Thalia looked up at him, "Well, who do you want advice on asking?" she inquired.

"Well, how about on asking you?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, but after a second, a beautiful smile graced her lips, "Di Angelo, you're doing just fine."

"Well, in that case, Thalia, would you go to the fireworks with me?"

She nodded and said, "What took you so long to ask me?"

Nico shrugged, "I thought that you wouldn't be interested in boys yet."

"Well, I'm not interested in _boys,_" Nico, "I'm interested in a _boy_."

With all that said she leaned over and kissed him.

**James:**

He kicked the sand by the sound, trying to get his mind off the show that was going to be on that night; the one girl that he wanted to take with him, hated him, and at the moment he didn't blame her, Hades, _he_ hated himself at the moment. He remembered Thalia offering to help him, and he had no idea why he didn't let her, it was probably his stupid pride, the same pride that was stopping him from asking Seph out to the fireworks.

Just then something brown came running into him. It didn't knock him down, but it did startle him. He looked down and saw a brown wrinkly dog, wagging her tail at him, and he was pretty sure that he saw a smile. "Well, Ally," he said to the dog, "you sure are friendly when Seph isn't around."

Just then he heard voices, one was definitely Seph, and the other one sounded like Piper.

"Are you sure he likes me?" Seph asked, she sounded concerned. _Yeah right, _James thought, _what boy wouldn't go to the fireworks with her?_

"Of course he does," Piper assured her, "he just doesn't really know what to do about it, so he resorts to teasing you."

Seph sighed, "I mean I would kill for him to ask me to the fireworks, but I doubt he will."

"Don't worry Seph. Maybe he will surprise you; people tend to do that, even James."

James stopped petting Seph's dog and he stood frozen in shock.

"Oh, hi, Jason," Seph's voice said, "I gotta go, Ally wandered off."

He stood there still shocked, as Seph walked over to him.

"Oh, there you are girl," she said. "She seems to like you, Tempest."

He unfroze and said, "Oh, that yeah, I guess so. Look um, Seph about how I was acting back in your cabin was rude… I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Seph smiled and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and looked up at him, "That's very nice of you to say, James."

He blinked… she just called him James. "Um, what did you just call me?"

She frowned, "What? I called you _James_, was I supposed to call you something else?"

"No," James said quickly, "that's fine."

She looked up at him not saying anything; he rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of how to approach the subject. "So, Seph I was wondering, if you were planning on going to the fireworks tonight."

"Um, I would like to but it might be embarrassing to go alone," she confessed.

"What," James said, "come on, you can't not go!"

"Why?" she asked, "because, you do have a date."

"What?"

"Seph, do you want to go to the fireworks to me?"

She smiled up at me, and didn't say anything for like five seconds, "Of course, I would love to!"

"Pick you up at six?"

She nodded, "Sounds great."

**Annabeth:**

She was over on the docks she had been looking for Percy and finally gave up, she felt so disappointed. She was hoping that he was going to ask her to the fireworks, but she hadn't seen him all day, with her luck, he had asked some other girl, like Drew, or some other Aphrodite camper. She was all brains, how could that compete with beauty in a boy's eyes?

She was staring at the water, completely and utterly depressed. Until she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey Wise Girl!"

She turned around and couldn't help but smile at Percy; he was walking over, a large grin implanted on his face. "Hi Seaweed Brain," she said cheerfully.

"Seph told me that you were looking for me, anything that I can help you with?"

"What," Annabeth asked defensively, "a friend can't just want to hang out with her best friend; do I always have to want something?"

Percy gave her his _I know you better than you know yourself_ look, which she chose to ignore. "Fine then," he said playfully, "be that way."

She just sighed, and looked into the water, still wishing that he would ask her. Percy casually walked over to the end of the doc where she was, and stood there for a moment. Then, suddenly, he grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the sound with her.

"GODS, PERCY, YOU ABSOLUTE JERK!" Annabeth screamed, as soon as she broke the surface.

He just laughed, she tried to stay mad, and ignore the fact that his arms were still around her waist, but the thought was really hard to erase, and she felt the redness in her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" he asked teasingly.

"When I kill you, I'm going to need a new best friend!"

"Come on, Annie, you would never _kill_ me!"

"And why is that?" she demanded.

"Then how am I going to be able to take you to the fireworks?"

All anger melted right out of her, the shock settled in, _he asked me! He actually asked me!_ Was all she managed to think through her stunned joy.

"So," Percy said quietly in her ear, "what do you say."

She smiled, and turned so she could see him, "Yes, of course, you Seaweed Brain, what took you so long?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was nervous?" he asked.

"Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, twice, was nervous?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes," he said, "as a matter of fact I was."

She rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do with you?"

Percy shrugged, "Even I don't know what to do with me."

"I have an idea," she told him. She wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down to her height so that she could press her lips to his.

The fireworks were something else they were down on a blanket together, he hadn't let go of her hand since they had gotten there two hours earlier. The show was about to start, they looked up and saw epic battles between heroes and monsters, scenes from the revolutionary war.

The last scene was way different, it was words: _We have been victorious in two epic wars! If you are glad to be alive and you are with the one you love, kiss them now!_

Immediately Percy leaned over and kissed her, all in all, the best night of her life… little did she know that with Percy there, there were going to be a lot more to come.

**PIPER:**

She was walking with Seph by the sound, consulting her about James. It really wasn't her thing, but she knew that Seph was better off coming to her to talk, than the other daughters of Aphrodite, they might try to dress her up, and for some reason, she couldn't see Seph too happy about that.

"Don't worry Seph," Piper said.

"Are you sure he likes me?" she asked clearly concerned.

"Of course he does," she assured Seph, "he just doesn't really know what to do about it; so he resorts to teasing you."

Seph sighed, "I mean I would kill for him to ask me to the fireworks, but I doubt he will."

"Don't worry Seph. Maybe he will surprise you; people tend to do that, even James."

Just then Jason walked up, "Hi Jason," Seph said brightly, "I have to go, Ally wandered off!" With that Seph turned around, and jogged off, leaving the two of them alone.

"Hey, um Piper, you wanna go for a walk?" Jason asked, he was rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous.

"Sure," Piper said brightly, wondering what was wrong with him.

So the two of them took off no destination I particular, but she was sure that he would get around to what he wanted to say when he was ready.

When we were quite a ways away from anyone he stopped and looked at the sound. "Um, Piper, I wanted to ask you a question."

She nodded, "Go ahead."

He started talking really fast, "Well I figured that you wouldn't want some elaborate scheme, you didn't strike me as the kind of person, and if I seem kind of nervous, it's because I am, I don't normally do things like this."

He probably would have said more but she cut him off, confused, "Jason, Jason, why don't you slow down and tell me exactly what you want."

She made her voice as soothing as possible without charmspeaking. He calmed down and looked at her, his eyes shone with nervousness, but he covered it up with a look of confidence and said, "Do you want to go to the fireworks with me?"

It was impossible for Piper to hide her smile, she was ecstatic, she hadn't expected Jason to ask her, she had wanted him to but she didn't think that it would happen.

She hadn't answer him yet, and Jason looked like he was getting anxious, so she said, "Of course, I would love to!"

The two of them were spread out on blankets between Percy and Annabeth on one side and Leo and Jimmie. The show was amazing, but what made it even better was Jason lying right beside her. At the end of the show it said:_ We have been victorious in two epic wars! If you are glad to be alive and you are with the one you love, kiss them now!_

Jason leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked for all of a second, then she kissed him back. There was no telling how long they stayed like that, when she imagined her first kiss with Jason, she imagined it being magical, well it was even better than she ever imagined.

**Hazel:**

Poor Frank was nervous about asking her, and all Hazel wanted was to go to the fireworks with him! So she helped him out, resulting in a kiss. Those stories that talk about the first kiss being mind blowing, well, they were right. She could have stayed that way all day, but she knew that they had to get back and get ready. So she pulled back, grabbed Frank's hand and led him to the cabin's area.

The sun was going down and the fireworks were about to begin, Hazel was still overjoyed that she was going with Frank. They had their blanket on the other side of Percy and Annabeth, while they were watching, Hazel rested her head on his chest. At the end when the message showed, Frank leaned down and kissed her gently.

**Thalia:**

She was busy scolding her brother for not allowing her to help with his problem, and now he had no date.

That was until he said, "Thals, I _do _have a date, she is currently waiting for me!"

She frowned, "Who?"

James simply pointed at the direction of the Poseidon cabin, where Seph was standing, she waved, smiling. Thalia waved back then looked at James with a stunned expression, "Well, go get her!" she exclaimed.

With that James ran off. I saw Nico was waiting and was trying to suppress a smile, "Anything else?" he asked.

She pretended to think, "I don't think so."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, "Let's go, if you want to get good seats." So both of them walked over with the rest of the crowd, and sat beside Frank and Hazel, and on their other side was James and Seph.

They talked through the whole show, debating about the best music, the best band, the best weapon, the best monsters, the most dangerous adventures, and whatnot.

That was until the last part of the show, Thalia looked up and saw:_ We have been victorious in two epic wars! If you are glad to be alive and you are with the one you love, kiss them now!_

She and Nico leaned in at the same time, they didn't take as long as the other couples; public display of affection wasn't their thing.

But Thalia did rest her head on his shoulder, and sighed, she had done a good job.

**Seph:**

Seph was waiting at her cabin for James. He just came out of the Zeus cabin, and was being scolded by Thalia for Zeus (or in his case Jupiter) knows what. He pointed at her, Thalia looked over, so Seph waved, and she got a wave in return. "Well," Thalia shouted at him, "go get her!" James then came running over in her direction, smiling.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She informed him.

He took her hand and led her toward the beach where they were going to watch the fireworks.

When they got there, they were sitting by Thalia and the Sound, Seph was happy she got to sit beside the water. The show started and the two of them lay down on the blankets, watching the show. It was brilliant, this was James' first one, so his reaction was funny as well.

The show was pretty well over when another message flew in the sky, it said:_ We have been victorious in two epic wars! If you are glad to be alive and you are with the one you love, kiss them now!_

The both of them sat there for about two seconds reading the message, she had no idea what to do, _she_ liked him, but did _he_ like _her_? She was fretting about it when James brought his lips down on hers. She was so happy that she immediately put her arms around his neck. She felt him smile against her lips.

"I had no idea." He informed her.

"Trust me, you weren't exactly the easiest to figure out."

He smiled, "That's the point Seph."

No one's POV:

So that is how it all happened, their first Fourth of July together! But little did they know that the Stolls, who are always up to no good, were filming the whole thing, so now they have future blackmail.

**Well I hope you liked it, happy independence day!**


End file.
